devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scarecrow
Beetles To me, there seems to be a world of difference between the demonic bugs of DMC4 named Trypoxylus, and the real Japanese bugs after which the former are named for. I don't know if I was happy to see the demonic bugs in real life, while I'm sure that I could see some rhinoceros beetles if I ever go to the land of the rising sun. Flia 21:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :The problem is that these Trypoxylus are never actually called demonic - they could easily just be something that is being possessed by a demon, like how Assault's are demons possessing a lizard, or marionettes are demons possessing a puppet.Glorious CHAOS! 10:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) When that should be explained, I think. For now it looks to me as if sacs were possessed by normal bugs. Flia 12:20, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :What exactly do you mean?Glorious CHAOS! 19:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I really don't think there's any connotation of the Trypoxylus being naturally demonic. Trypoxylus are extremely familiar to the Japanese, so it's as if the bio said they were filled with bees or ladybugs for us. ::Based on earlier profiles: *Kyklops: However, since they take on earth and rocks as host elements, they have substantial durability. *Blade: They use a kind of reptile as host bodies, thus having much lizard-like characteristics. *Marionette: They are low-class evil spirits that borrow the bodies of puppets in order to exist in a physical state. *Sin Scissors: They are one of the low-classed evil spirits that can only exist by taking a shape of physical objects. These evil spirits have chosen a deadly scissors as their shape. ::there seems to be plenty of precedent for assuming that the beetles are normal beetles that have simply been possessed by the Scarecrow spirit. The beetles even fly off when the Scarecrows are slain, don't they?Glorious CHAOS! 21:08, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::On the other hand, their full title is Scarecrow (這い寄る魔蟲：スケアクロウ, Haiyoru Machuu: Skeakurou, lit. "Creeping Demon-bug: Scarecrow"), if I have translated it correctly. I'll check the translation, but if so, then we might as well say they are demonic Japanese rhinoceros beetles.Glorious CHAOS! 15:51, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::The text in the page describes these beetles as being "indigenous to the Demon World". Unless someone misused the word "indigenous", that's taken to mean that the beetles are native to the Underworld and not the Human one. So they aren't possessed by anything demonic, they are demonic. DMC isn't shy about naming demon constructs and creatures identically to things that are obviously not demonic in the real world (like the Temen-ni-Gru being named after the Ziggurat of Ur). For this world it's perfectly possible that there is no such thing as a "normal Japanese rhinoceros beetle", and it's a demon beetle that merely made its home in Japan. It's almost the same as the text for DMC3 positing that humans could have based the game of chess of of the Damned Chess Set. Morgan Evans (talk) 22:16, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ??? Created by Agnus ? Elveonora 21:21, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :No. My signature is NOT short! 10:54, November 25, 2011 (UTC)